


좀비좀비 end

by lazy_lemon



Series: 좀비좀비 au [12]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	좀비좀비 end

폭발. 마지막은 엄청난 폭발이었다. 어떻게 옥상에까지 왔는지 제대로 기억나지 않는다. 몇 인가의 좀비가 쓰러졌고 발 아래 무언가 밟혔지만 돌아보지 않았다. 옥상 문을 부수듯 열고 올라가 헬기를 발견했을 때는 다리가 풀려 휘청거릴 지경이었다. 커크를 밀어넣은 술루가 조종석 문을 열었고, 그리고 헬기가 떠올랐다. 가늘어졌다지만 여전히 뿌리는 빗줄기가 번들거린다. 칠흑같이 어두운 하늘을 굉음이 갈랐다. 숨 막히는 열기가 한순간에 폐부를 가득 메웠다. 헬기가 사정없이 흔들린다. 커크가 술루에게 무어라 외치는 듯 했지만 아무것도 들리지 않았다. 연구소는 삽시간에 불길에 휩싸였다. 폭발에 휘말린 헬기가 얼마나 위험천만한지 잘 알고 있다. 모든 데이터가, 수치가 말해주었던 작전 실패 후의 상황들. 최악의 순간들이 체콥의 머릿속을 헤집고 지나갔다. 비행은 몇 번 해 보았지만 헬기는 처음이다. 더 이상 새로울 것이 없을 것 같은 하룻밤이었건만 지금 이 순간에는 모든 것들이 체콥에게 너무도 낯설었다. 

“술루!”  
“괜찮아요. 자세나 잘 잡고 있어!”

커크가 체콥의 몸을 눌렀다. 한순간 기체가 흔들렸다. 숨 쉬어. 속삭이는 목소리에 저도 모르게 입을 벌렸다. 잊고 있었던 산소가 밀려들어오며 가까스로 숨통이 트였다. 체콥이 크게 헐떡이는 것에 커크가 웃었다.

“도련님도 잘 살아 있다고.”  
“당연한 소리를. 내가 걱정하는 것은 그런게 아니에요, 커크. 연료가 부족할 지도 몰라.”

술루가 돌아보지도 않고 외쳤다. 귀를 찢을 것 같은 소음에 체콥은 저도 모르게 어깨를 움츠렸다. 헬기는 몇 번인가 흔들리다 비로소 안정 고도에 오른 듯 움직임이 잠잠해졌다.

“체콥, 몰핀!”

술루의 목소리에 체콥이 반사적으로 고개를 들었다. 통제실을 나서기 전 술루가 체콥의 주머니 안 쪽에 구겨넣었던 꾸러미에서는 주사기와 앰플이 나왔다. 

“나한테 줘.”

커크가 손을 내밀었다. 창백한 얼굴에 망설일 새도 없이 몇 번 허공을 저은 손이 주사기를 뺏어들었다. 처음보다 조금 더 나을 뿐으로, 헬기 안은 여전히 쉴 새 없이 흔들리고 있었다. 커크의 손 역시 사정없이 떨린다. 이대로 괜찮은가 싶지만 체콥은 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 커크는 몇 번 흔들리긴 했지만 능숙하게 앰플을 열어 그 안의 용액을 제 몸에 주사했다. 멍하니 그 모습을 바라보다 체콥은 바닥에 주저앉아 한숨을 쉬었다. 긴 밤이 끝나가고 있었다.

“고생했어, 체콥.”

커크가 웃으며 무전기를 끌어당겼다. 그제야, 체콥은 자신들이 연구소 안에서 그 어떤 교신도 제대로 하지 않았음을 깨달았다. 본부에 충분히 상황을 설명할 수 있었는데도 술루는 그러지 않았다. 커크 역시-

“본즈?”

교신의 상대가 본부가 아니었다. 체콥은 의아함을 감추지 못했고 그 궁금증을 느끼기라도 한 듯 커크가 슬쩍 윙크를 했다.

“본즈, 커크야. 이번에도 늦었어. 스팍에게 전해. 우린 그 쪽으로 못 갈 것 같아. ...그래, 거기로. 술루가 고생 좀 할거야. 그리고 수술 준비 해 놓고.... 아니, 그런건 아니야. 꼬맹이는 무사해. 아니라니까? 일단 가면 알아.”

고개를 살래살래 저으며 커크가 목소리를 높였다. 교신은 그리 길지 않았다. 커크가 수통을 들어 목을 축이고는 체콥에게도 내밀었다. 

“체콥, 우린 떠날거야.”  
“네?”  
“말 그대로. 떠날거야. 혹시 존 해리슨이라고 들어본 적 있어?”

체콥은 고개를 끄덕였다. 수통을 잡은 손바닥 안쪽으로 땀이 차오른다. 커크는 그저 웃을 뿐이었다. 몰핀 덕분에 고통이 가신 것인지 파리한 얼굴에도 조금 생기가 돌았다. 

“J.H.......”  
“맞아. 모니터에서 봤구나. 술루가 설명 안하든?”  
“권한이 없다고 그랬어요.”

커크가 술루를 돌아보았다. 검은 머리카락이 바람에 흔들린다. 혈청. 체콥은 자신이 놓치지 않았던 단어를 다시 한 번 생각했다.

“우린 본부로 돌아가지 않을거야. 가는건 너 혼자.”  
“네?”  
“처음부터 우린 거기 소속이 아니었거든. 우린 존 해리슨을 찾고 있어. 그의 피가 필요해.”  
“지하실은...”  
“그가 머물렀던 연구소를 따라가는 중이야. 그의 조직 샘플이 거기에 보관되어 있었어. 나도 자세한 것은 말할 수 없지만 좀비들이 득실거리는 이 마당에 그가 가장 확실한 해결책이라는 것까지는 말해도 괜찮겠지. 더 자세한 이야기는, 글쎄. 술루한테 들을래?”

커크가 다시 한 번 웃었다. 어떻게 봐도 대답할 수 없다는 뜻이다. 돌고 도는 이야기는 지겨웠다. 체콥은 입술을 깨물었다. 

“제가, 혼자는 못 간다면요?”

순간 술루가 돌아보았다. 체콥은 그가 자신의 말을 들은 것이 아닌가 생각했지만 술루는 가만히 제 귓가의 리시버를 가르켜 보였을 뿐이다. 교신이 들어왔다는 뜻이다. 커크가 다시 무전기를 끌어당겼다. 한숨이, 마치 술루의 것이 옮아온 것 처럼 터져나왔다. 체콥은 느리게 얼굴을 쓸었다.

“커크.”

시선만으로, 무슨 일이냐는 듯 묻는 얼굴에서는 아무것도 읽어낼 수 없다. 사실, 체콥은 이런 것들에 익숙하지 않았다. 사람을 대하는 것, 무언가와 몸으로 싸우는 것, 감정적인 것을 읽어내는 것. 하지만 그럼에도 호기심 만은 놓을 수 없는 것이었다.

“알고 싶어요.”

커크가 난처하다는 듯 웃었다. 교신은 길지 않았다. 그는 몇 자리의 숫자를 말했고, 두 번. 그 숫자를 확인했다. 마지막으로 확인할 때, 푸른 눈동자가 체콥을 똑바로 바라보았다. 갈라져 피가 앉은 입술이 느리게, 하지만 정확하게 움직였다. 체콥은 눈을 깜박였다.

“사실 난 상관 없는데-”

교신을 마친 커크가 다시 한 번 술루를 돌아보았다.

“그러면 술루한테 혼나.”  
“네?”  
“쟤가 보기 보다 난폭하거든.”

붕대 감긴 제 팔을 올려보이는 커크에 체콥은 헛웃음을 지을 수 밖에 없었다. 입가의 미소는 지우지 않은 채, 커크가 짐짓 진지한 얼굴로 속삭였다.

“정말이야. 널 데려가는데 왜 그렇게 오랜 시간이 걸렸는데. 그 빌어먹을 연구소에 이전에도 네 번이나 다녀왔다고.”  
“그럼, 지하실은, 너무 늦었다는건요?”  
“시간을 끌 생각이었을 수 도 있고. 글쎄. 이미 처음에 갔을 때 비어있었다는게 맞겠지. 부비트랩은 컴퓨터 보안에 걸어놓은 거고.”

커크가 문득 주사기를 살폈다. 반 쯤 남은 용액이 반짝였다. 체콥은 앰플이 두개였던 것을 기억했다.

“커크?”  
“미안. 술루까지는 괜찮은데, 본즈까지 화내면 내가 너무 힘들어.”

바늘이 꽂히는 것에 까무룩, 기억이 흐려진다. 흔들리는 몸을 받아 안으며 커크가 제 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 그것이 마지막이었다.

 

*

 

정신을 차렸을 때는 익숙한 천장이 눈 앞에 있었다. 느리게, 눈을 깜박였다. 둘, 셋, 넷. 숫자가 열에 다달았을 때 의무병이 체콥이 깨어났음을 알아차렸다. 반사적으로 들어본 팔은 아무런 장비 없이 깨끗하다. 정신없이 둘러보다 제 장비들이 옆 테이블에 놓여있는 것을 확인했다. 제 것이 아닌 보호대 역시. 그 자리에 그대로 있다. 체콥은 입술을 깨물었다.

“미스터 체콥?”

사령부 소속이 분명한, 날씬한 금발의 여자가 다가왔다. 그녀의 손에 들린 서류를 보며 체콥은 가만히 고개를 끄덕였다. 사정청취와 보고서, 그리고 지리한 서류작업이 저를 기다리고 있을 터였다. 의무실 안에는 의례 있어야 할 본즈가 없었다. 체콥은 의문을 품지 않았다. 다만, 몇 번이고 되뇌였던 숫자. 좌표의 위치만을 다시 한 번 떠올려 보았다. 전날 밤 술루가 말했던 것 처럼, 시간이 얼마 없었다. 체콥은 자신이 운전을 할 수 있다는 것에 감사했다.


End file.
